Blackpool Mecca
| address = Central Drive | location = Blackpool | type = Entertainment venue | genre = Northern soul (The Highland Room) | broke_ground = | built = | opened = | renovated = | expanded = | closed = 1980s | demolished = January 2009 | owner = | operator = Mecca Leisure Group | cost = | architect = | project_manager = | structural engineer = | services engineer = | general_contractor = | main_contractors = | seating_type = | capacity = | suites = | record_attendance = | dimensions = | field_shape = | acreage = | volume = | tenants = | embedded = | website = | publictransit = }} The Blackpool Mecca was a large entertainment venue on Central Drive in the seaside town of Blackpool, Lancashire, in North West England, first opened in 1965. In the 1970s, it was particularly known for The Highland Room, which was a major Northern Soul music venue. The building was closed down in 1980s and was finally demolished in January 2009 to make way for new campus buildings of Blackpool and The Fylde College.Piece of Blackpool History up for sale However, following an issue with funding B&FC withdrew and as of 2013 the site is planned for residential development. Northern soul at The Highland Room The Highland Room was used as a soul venue from 1967 to 1979 and it became one of the most popular venues on the Northern soul scene.Bill Brewster and Frank Broughton. Last Night A DJ Saved My Life Chapter four, page 98, Soul wars: Wigan Casino vs Blackpool Mecca Unlike similar clubs such as the Wigan Casino and the Golden Torch, these events were not "all-nighters" and ran from 8pm until 2am on Saturday evenings. The two main DJs for the Highland Room soul nights were Ian Levine and Colin Curtis. Several classic 1960s Northern soul records were discovered and "broken" by the aforementioned DJs at the venue, including Tony Clarke's "Landslide",Sleeve notes written by Ian Levine accompanying the CD Reachin’ For The Best: The Northern Soul of the Blackpool Mecca Morris Chesnut's "Too Darn Soulful",Sleeve notes written by Ian Dewhirst accompanying the CD The Northern Soul Story Vol 3: Blackpool Mecca Frankie Beverly & the Butlers' "If That's What You Wanted" and R. Dean Taylor's "There's A Ghost In My House". Later in the 1970s, the Highland Room became synonymous with a more contemporary and less frenetic style of Northern soul music, typified by records such as The Carstairs' "It Really Hurts Me Girl", Voices of East Harlem's "Cashin' In" and the Charisma Band's "Ain't Nothing Like Your Love".Bill Brewster and Frank Broughton. Last Night A DJ Saved My Life Chapter four, page 106, Fighting for the soul of soul Because of the change in tempo, a slightly different shuffling dance style developed at the venue. This newer sound and dance style caused some controversy and led to the formation of the parallel Modern soul subgenre, which still exists today within and alongside the mainstream Northern soul movement. Discography The Northern soul music of the Highland Room has been commemorated by several compilation LPs and CDs, including: *''Mecca Magic: the Soulful Sounds of Blackpool's Mecca 1973-1979'' (LP, Kent Records 1990) *''The Blackpool Mecca Story'' (CD, Goldmine 1999) *''Spirit of the Mecca'' (CD, Goldmine 2000) *''Reachin’ For The Best: The Northern Soul of the Blackpool Mecca'' (CD, Sanctuary Records 2004) *''The Northern Soul Story Vol 3: Blackpool Mecca'' (CD, Sony BMG 2007) *''Highland Room - The Golden Era: 24 Highlights From Blackpool Mecca'' (CD, Soulworld 2009) *''Blackpool Mecca "Legends"'' (MP3 compilation, Soul Food 2009) References Bibliography * * * * External links * The Blackpool Mecca Web article containing music samples and collection of images * Blackpool's Highland Rooms: why can't the north keep its pop culture heritage? Article in The Guardian, January 2009 * Ian Levine | DJHistory.com Interview with Ian Levine * YouTube: Blackpool Mecca Video montage commemorating the venue * YouTube: Blackpool Mecca playlist Blackpool Mecca Highland Room playlist on YouTube Category:1965 establishments in England Category:Buildings and structures in Blackpool Category:Buildings and structures demolished in 2009 Category:Tourist attractions in Blackpool Category:Music venues in Lancashire